User talk:Juvator
Welcome Welcome to the Malazan Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Jade giant page. There is a lot to do around here, so we hope that you will stay with us and get around to adding more amazing Malazan facts. *'Need help?' The is a useful page, here you can read about how to successfully perform the most common tasks on the wiki. *'Questions?' Feel free to post a message on my talk page or that of one of the other contributors if you need any help. If you have a query or comment regarding specific content, it is best posted on the talk/discussion page attached to the article in question. *'Want to talk Malazan stuff?' We try to keep the discussions here related to the task at hand: building a great wiki. There are already great Malazan discussion communities such as the Malazan Empire forums, the Malazan subreddit or the Malazan Art Guild and we would recommend that you join one of these - most of us are already there too. We are happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ArchieVist (talk) 12:49, November 30, 2018 (UTC) RE: Changes to Jade Giants Hello and very welcome, Juvator! As it happens, recently I've may have seemed more active than some of the other contributors, but that's got more to do with the recent holiday season than anything else. One of the most active editors/Administrators...as you can see in the previous post above...from ArchieVist (talk)...you have already been contacted and your very thoughtful contributions acknowledged. I've made some changes in the things that you posted in the Jade giant article, to put them more in line with how we do things on this wiki. Feel free to change the wording. One thing - it's very important to explicitly give both the book and chapter being referred to for anything that you add. Don't worry if you can't get it in the 'proper' code form. If you look at the material in "Source" mode (under the choices that can be accessed by the 'button' to the right of the "Edit" 'button') you'll be able to see the coding that lies beneath the article in the form as it's seen when in the "VisualEditor" mode. If you have further questions/concerns, I recommend getting in touch with ArchieVist via his Talk page - he was extremely helpful when I first started contributing to the wiki (he still is, for that matter). It's always a pleasure to have new people take an active interest in the wiki. The reason that you may (WILL) find that some 'obvious' information is sometimes 'missing', it's mainly because there is a tremendous amount of material that has been generated (and is still being generated) by both SE and ICE, and there are only a finite number of active contributors. Welcome aboard! Feel free to contact me again if you want. Hope to be seeing more of your work... Pcwrcw (talk) 06:30, December 1, 2018 (UTC)